


What it's Like for You to be Mine

by Scababagorn



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scababagorn/pseuds/Scababagorn
Summary: This work is set after Venus and Tig's first kiss in season seven (Poor Little Lambs) and is the development of their relationship and the difficulties they experience. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Tig felt nervous as he knocked on the door in front of him, running a hand through his unruly dark hair. He knew his brothers thought this was just another one of his perversions. A fleeting temptation, but feeling the summersaults his stomach was doing right now he knew it was something deeper. 

How are you beautiful lady?

She had texted him back almost immediately.

I’m very well thank you gorgeous man. I’m elated to hear from you xxx

He had stared as those three little x’s for a moment, his heart fluttering before replying.

What you up to this evening? xxx

Well…I was planning on washing my hair. Unless you have a better offer for me? xxx

He could hear her lilting accent in his head when he read the message and smiled.

How about dinner? xxx

When she had said yes, the day had dragged. The meeting had dragged. The drop offs and pick ups and everything else had dragged until he had almost run to his bike and sped home to shower and change.

Now he stood in front of her door, a bunch of roses in his hand making his palm sweat. Fuck, his palms were sweating anyway.

When she opened the door, a wave of arousal washed over him as he stared at her beautiful body, encased in a skin tight dress. He had sighed, almost groaned as he whispered.

“Jesus Christ Baby, you look fucking gorgeous”

She had grinned widely.

“Y’all smarten up pretty well too baby” She had replied, placing a delicate kiss on his cheek, that - when coupled with the near musky scent of her perfume - sent a shockwave through his body.

“These, uh, these are for you” he proffered the flowers, watching in fascination as her long fingers wrapped around the flowers’ stems.

“They’re beautiful,” she replied, as lights danced in her dark brown eyes “Don’t think anybody’s ever bought me flowers before” 

She turned to walk into her apartment, leaving the door open as she walked to retrieve a vase and fill it with water.

He followed her, without thought, watching the rock and sway of her hips.

“Nobody has ever bought Venus Van Dam flowers?,” He asked “I can’t hook that up”

“Well you’re going to have to, because you, Mr Trager, are the first and only”

She smiled at him, carefully arranging the flowers and placing them proudly on her kitchen counter. She ran a hand over her hair, glancing in the mirror over her shoulder, before smiling again.

“Ready to go?”

*  
She had walked confidently into the restaurant at first, Tig holding the door for her as he confirmed the booking with the waiter, but as they walked through, sat at their table and ordered drinks, her confidence had begun to falter. Tig had listened as a couple had whispered about her, then two women sat a couple of tables away. When he had glanced around at them, Venus had said in her soft drawl:

“I’m afraid, Alexander, that attracting attention and causing incredulity comes with the territory of my appearance and gender” 

She had placed a hand on his. He had liked the way her accent tumbled over words like “incredulity” and “territory”, pronouncing them so carefully. He had turned his hand upwards on the table so that their palms contacted, and he had stared into her eyes, feeling the dance and spin of his stomach as she stared into his ice blue eyes.

“What the fuck is that?!,” Tig looked up, as did many of the other diners, towards the loud man’s voice that had carried through the restaurant “That’s a fucking dude! A fucking dude in a fucking dress!”

Tig felt dismay and anger rise in him as Venus blushed scarlet.

“Dude! Look man! It’s a bitch with a dick!” 

Tig had moved to stand and felt Venus’ hand on his arm.

“Alexander, please don’t” He had stared down at her, and saw the tears which welled in her eyes.

He had sat, feeling the need to kill the fucking guy who had dared speak about his Venus like that.

“Dude! It’s with a fucking guy! What the fuck man!? What fucking guy wants a fucking bitch with a dick!?”

Venus had stared down at her menu as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. 

“I won’t be a second baby” He had said to Venus, placing a soft kiss on the top of her hair before moving towards the man.

“Hey man,” Tig said, tapping the man’s shoulder “You seem to have a problem with my girlfriend. We’re just trying to eat dinner, and you’re bothering us, and saying nasty shit about her, and to be honest, friend, I’m starting to have enough of it”

“What ever ma…” As the man turned, Tig watched him blanche. First, at the badge which adorned his chest, and then at Tig’s face “You’re Tig Trager”

“Yea”

“You’re a Son”

“I know man, and from what you’re sayin’ you have a problem with my girlfriend, with me and with the Sons”

“No, man, no, I’m, I’m really sorry man. I, I, was just shootin’ my big ass mouth off”

Tig held up a hand to silence the man, who cowered away from him.  
“Apologise to my girlfriend”

The man stood quickly, almost knocking over his bar stool and moved towards Venus.

“I am so, so sorry Ma’am, I shouldn’t have shot off my big fucking mouth”

“Watch you’re mouth in front of a lady” Tig snarled.

“Sorry, Ma’am, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry if I offended you”

“Thank you” said Venus softly.

“Get out” Tig said dangerously, and watched as the man turned and stormed out of the restaurant.

He had watched for a moment as the door shut and then sat again in front of Venus.

“You ok baby?” He asked, reaching for her hand again. She took his gently.

“Yes, Alexander, thank you, but, if you don’t mind, I’d like to leave now”

“Of course baby” He replied.

*  
They had walked silently, Tig feeling worse and worse about his actions, before he felt her fingers entwine with his.

“I’m sorry if I shouldn’t have done that baby, I just couldn’t stand him talkin’ about you like that”

“Don’t apologise Alexander, I loved that you defended my honour. I’m just not used to people caring enough to do that. Or being called you’re girlfriend,” the silence rose for a moment again, before Venus continued “Is that what I am?”

“What baby?”

“Am I your girlfriend?”

“I would very much like you to be” Tig replied.

“Well,” Venus said, grinning widely as they reached her apartment door “I guess that makes you my boyfriend then”


	2. Chapter 2

What are you doing today handsome? xx

Tig had stretched, reached for his phone, and felt a teenage excitement run through him.

Didn’t have any plans baby xx

Want to come to the market with me? xx

Market? xx

It’s a Christmas market. You’ll love it xx

I will if I’m with you baby xx

Well ain’t you a charmer. Come around mine at ten? xx

Tig had ironed a shirt and brushed his hair. Two things he hadn’t done in months and he now found himself walking hand in hand with Venus, her nose an adorable red, with fluffy earmuffs adorning her head.

She had bought, and insisted Tig wear, a scarf when he had turned up in just a shirt and cut without a jacket. She had tied it for him and he had watched her face the entire time.

She had got them two lots of hot chocolate with rum and they had found a little table outside of a cafe to share a bottle of wine.

“What do you think Alexander?” She asked, sipping her wine.

He had stared at her for a moment, the cold and the wine making her cheeks glow. He hair was a little mussed by the wind and the weight of the scarf warmed his neck.

“Beautiful” He said softly, and in a moment stood, cupped her chin and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her delicate lips. She smiled widely as he sat again and took her hand.

“Tig! Yo!” Tig quickly released Venus’ grasp at the sound of Chibs’ voice. He was walking towards their table with Bobby in tow, both carrying brown paper bags with the necks of bottles protruding from them.

“Hey man, you remember Venus?” 

“Yea, hey honey. How’re you?” Chibs asked.

“Very well thank you Filip, Bobby, how’re you both?” 

“Good honey,” Bobby replied “What’re you to doing here?”

“We-” Venus began.

“Just ran into each other” Tig finished, feeling embarrassment and then guilt rush through him like white hot lead.

“Cool, you mind if we steal him from you sweetheart. Got some SAMCRO business to attend to”

“Of course, we just ran into each other after all” 

Tig glanced at Venus, saw the hurt in her eyes and cursed himself.

He stood and walked around to Venus to place a quick peck on her cheek.

“I’ll call you”

“Only if you have the time” She replied and watched sadly as they moved away. Tig had to fight hard to not look back.

“You brushed your hair?” Bobby asked Tig as they pushed through the crowds.

*

“Venus, honey, open the door,” Tig had rushed to her apartment as soon as their business was concluded, guilt and worry oozing from his pores “Baby, I’m sorry, come on”

The door had opened and he felt his heart break to see her tear stained face. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry”

“Oh baby, I understand, I do. Doesn’t stop it hurtin’ though. I thought, well, I thought we had a real connection and…Oh, I don’t know, I’m just…It just hurts”

Tig looked at her quietly for a moment.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course” Venus said, stepping aside to let him come in.

“You have to understand baby, I don’t know if the Sons could accept this”

“I do understand Alexander, it’s just…” She sighed and crossed her arms across her chest, looking to Tig more fragile than ever “Today I felt like a woman. You made me feel like a woman and then, just like that, I was Vincent Noone wearing a dress with beard stubble” 

She laughed sadly as tears began to role down her cheeks.

“Baby, please don’t dry” Tig said, wrapping her in his arms. She returned his embrace tightly, and Tig couldn’t help but feel the way her body pressed against his.

He pulled away slightly, to place a long kiss on her lips. She melted into him, a soft groan escaping her throat as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He could feel the strength in her arms, the strong muscles in her stomach and her excitement to match his.

He pulled away, gently kissing her forehead as a momentary confusion passed over her features.

“Want to take this slow baby,” He said, kissing her again “You mean too much to me for me to fuck this up”


End file.
